


《深渊》

by wozichengshan



Category: ABO/AB
Genre: AB向车, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wozichengshan/pseuds/wozichengshan
Relationships: 关在野／贺渊
Kudos: 96





	《深渊》

关在野打开办公室自带的休息室的房门，轻手轻脚地躺到床上。床上睡着一个男人，大半张脸埋在被子里并看不分明。关在野翻身撑着身子看着男人，手隔着被子搭在他的腰上，嘴角带着温浅的笑意。

这个男人是贺渊，外面给他套了很多名衔，他是B大最年轻的犯罪心理学教授，也是关在野交往三年多的爱人。

房间里没有开灯，厚重的窗帘隔绝了外面的阳光，休息室里像是日夜颠倒了一样，关在野享受这种安静，或者说他享受每一秒和贺渊相处时间。

贺渊是个Beta，却没人因为这个而轻视他，无论是在学校还是研究领域，贺渊都是佼佼者。除此之外，贺渊身上有种藏不住的拒人千里，他接手的研究生说：“贺教授虽然很温和，但其实我们都有些怕他的。”

关在野贴近了贺渊暴露出来的后颈，退化了的腺体上叠着新新旧旧的咬痕，关在野将吻落在那些伤疤上，那是他带给贺渊的印记。

其实他也没想过，他和贺渊会交往。

关在野第一次遇见贺渊是在B大，他去给他的妹妹关鹤送生日礼物，正好碰见关鹤和贺渊从楼上一起往下走，贺渊手里拿着一份报告低声和关鹤指正着问题。关在野远远地叫了一声“关鹤”，关鹤有些惊讶，然后笑着和贺渊说了几句，贺渊抬头看了一眼关在野。

关在野看到关鹤身边的男人，身形挺拔、宽肩窄腰，样貌也是一等一的好，是一副看着有些冷冽的长相。关在野看着贺渊离开的背影，不知道为什么，他觉得这个男人骨子里好像是有些淡漠的。关在野同关鹤打听那个男人是谁，关鹤促狭地笑了一下。

“哥，你别是看上我们贺教授了吧？”

关在野挑眉，他最不愿意同这种人玩，清高、麻烦、玩儿不开，但是又想到贺渊离开时看他的眼神，平静和平静下藏着的冷漠。他突然有些好奇，这样的人情动时会是什么样子。

“贺教授是个Beta，可凶了，劝你别想了。”关鹤翻了个白眼给关在野。

“Beta啊……”关在野意义不明的重复了一遍，却也没再追问什么。

他第二次遇见贺渊，是在酒吧里。他坐在吧台的位置和酒吧老板聊着天，关在野是常客，一来二去和老板也成了朋友。只是正聊着就听见酒吧的一个角落里传来了闹声，关在野循声望去，有些怔愣。

他看见了贺渊，还是一身熨烫平整的西装，他的身前跪着一个年轻的男生，像是个Alpha，有些痛苦地捂着手腕。贺渊的眼神落在他身上一眼就离开了，抬手拎起杯子将酒一饮而尽。

怎么描述那个眼神呢，关在野忽然想到了“睥睨众生”，真的是恰当极了。

如果说第一次遇见贺渊他只是有点兴趣的话，这一次贺渊就真真切切地勾起了他的占有欲。

贺渊并不知道关在野的心思，他只觉得扫兴。刚刚他坐在这里一个人喝酒，一个应当是刚分化的Alpha突然坐到了他的旁边。贺渊皱眉：“让开。”

“喂，大叔，你是Beta还是Omega啊，一个人喝酒不闷吗？”少年的手不安分地摸上了贺渊的胸口。

贺渊冷笑了一声：“我对毛头小子没兴趣。”

少年哪里会听，结果贺渊扭着他的手腕就把他压跪在了地上。贺渊还留了分寸，不然只怕这个Alpha要躺着出去。只是被这样搅弄了一番，贺渊尝着嘴里的酒都有些索然无味了。

贺渊离开位置到门口准备结账的时候突然被抓住了手腕，他皱着眉看去，是一个Alpha，强势、霸道。

“贺教授，刚刚身手好利索啊。”关在野撑着头轻笑道。

“你是？”贺渊挣开自己的手腕，反问。

顶灯的光打下来，细细碎碎的都落在了关在野的眼里。关在野像是战场上下来的将军，眉眼之间尽是野火燎原的英挺。

“关在野。”

贺渊听见他贴在自己的说：“贺教授，试试吗？”

关在野的声音低低沉沉的，落在贺渊的耳朵里，像是蛊惑人心一样。贺渊打量了一下关在野，是他喜欢的长相，野得带劲儿。

贺渊扯着关在野的衣领，眯起眼睛，笑了一下，漂亮得不像话，关在野第一次见贺渊这样笑，像是突然绽开的人间春色。

贺渊同他交换了个慢条斯理的吻，拍掉他衣领间被自己抓出的褶皱，说道：“可惜了，下次吧。”

关在野看着贺渊离开了，才用舌尖顶了顶上颚回过味儿来，只觉得贺渊和他见过的Beta都不一样，怎么能这么……

勾人心魄。

第三次遇见贺渊还是在酒吧里，关在野请了贺渊一杯酒。

“贺教授。”  
“贺渊。”

关在野愣了一下，反应过来贺渊是让他叫自己的名字，他笑了笑说：“贺渊，我不想等你的下次了。”

贺渊挑眉：“那就不要等。”

“我想追求你，贺教授。”

贺渊没想到关在野会这么说，他没说同意还是拒绝，关在野就当他是同意了，俯身快速地在他唇上落下一吻。

贺渊道：“我还没答应你。”

关在野满不在乎地说：“贺教授一看就不好追，我提前预支一下。”

贺渊听着他的歪理，不由得笑了。他是没把关在野的话放在心上的，关在野一看就是那种不缺床伴的Alpha，他想，顶多半个月，关在野就会腻了。

只是没想到，关在野说要追他，一追就是三个月。就是贺渊这样冷的心，也要被他捂化了。关在野是他喜欢的类型，贺渊是个不喜欢犹豫的人，他对关在野有好感，就是答应了不合适也不过是再分开的事情。

于是贺渊答应了。

关在野抱着贺渊倒在自己的床上时，只觉得像是翻越了千山万水终于抵达了尽头一样。

他褪去贺渊的衣服，男人并不像Omega那样瘦弱的身躯暴露在空气中，像是艺术品一样漂亮。

属于Beta的冷杉木香被勾了出来，和关在野的烟草味慢慢地融在了一起。满屋子都是情动的味道。

关在野抵着贺渊跪在床上，一边操干着，一边吻着贺渊后背的纹身。他第一次见的时候就被惊艳了，那是一整片蜘蛛纹身，顺着后腰没入衣服，贺渊一身西装革履下是诡异又疯狂的美。

一声一声细碎的吟叫，像是破碎在悬崖上的海浪。

关在野回忆着第一次拥有贺渊的时候，呼吸慢慢粗重了起来。

“你干什么？”贺渊醒了。

“我把你吵醒了吗？”关在野轻轻啄了一下贺渊的脸颊，倒是不见窘迫。

贺渊叹了一口气说：“你那东西顶在我腰上，我是木头吗？”

关在野一把搂住贺渊不让他起床，埋在贺渊的脖颈间，滚烫的呼吸夹杂着烟草味在他的颈间炸开，关在野咬着贺渊的脖子闷闷地笑道：“你比木头软多了。”

贺渊皱了皱鼻子，他虽然不受信息素的影响，但是不代表他闻不到信息素。他抬手推了推关在野。这是关在野的办公室，外面还有办公的人。

“起开，别到处发情。”贺渊挣扎着就要起床。

他今天下午没有课，就来关在野的公司等他下班。他本来是不打算来的，耐不住关在野的央求。前阵子他一直在忙，也没有好好休息。关在野看着他眼下疲惫，就把他推进了休息室，一觉睡醒也不知道是几点了。

想着Alpha抱着他央求的样子，像极了一只撒娇的大狗。贺渊捏了捏眉心，关在野示弱的样子，这太犯规了。

“贺教授，我可没有‘到处’发情，我只对你一个人发情。”关在野撑着身子笼住贺渊，低头亲了亲他的鼻尖，轻笑道。

房间里的温度慢慢升高，贺渊看着关在野，有些晃神。

关在野说的没错。

贺渊一开始对关在野只算是关系亲密些的炮友态度，他一直不相信像关在野这样优秀的Alpha会和一个Beta在一起，也不相信关在野说的“爱”。

直到有一天。

那天关在野去应酬，酒席上合作方召来了几个身娇体软的Omega，应该是被下了药，处在发情期的边缘，将崩溃不崩溃的，眼角红红的，软得像是能掐出水一样。

“关总，来了就要尽兴嘛。”一旁的合作方一把拽过一个Omega，伸手揉捏着怀里小兽一样的少年的胸口，铺天盖地的信息素的味道充斥着小小的包间。

发情的Omega对Alpha有着致命的吸引。

包间里响起了引人遐想的水声和断断续续的呻吟、哭声、辱骂声，关在野感觉自己头疼的要命，体内属于Alpha的暴戾和对Omega的掌控欲慢慢苏醒。

他只想把这些Omega压在身下，听他们求饶、哭泣、尖叫……

关在野咬破了自己的舌尖唤起了一丝清醒，他想到了贺渊冷淡到极致的脸。

“王总慢用，合作的事情我们回头再联系吧。”关在野冷笑着说完，便转身走出了包间。这才感觉到自己的后背已经浸湿了大片，Omega勾起了他的情欲，他需要找个地方冷静一下。

关在野拐进了卫生间，锁上了卫生间的门，才脱力了一样撑在洗手台上。他抬头看着镜子里的自己，忍耐着体内翻滚的欲望，眼睛有些泛红。

房间里的酒有问题。

关在野苦笑了一下，摸着镜子里的自己，说：“贺渊啊贺渊，怎么办，我真是爱惨了你。”

他打开冷水把头冲了个透，冷静了一些后，才克制着自己拿出了手机，给贺渊拨通了电话。

“在野？”

贺渊冷淡的声音从听筒里传来。

关在野把手机放在洗手台上，听着贺渊的声音，揉捏着自己的身下，修长的手指从顶端到囊袋，毫无章法也毫不温柔，只是遵循着本能想让自己快乐。

“贺教授，贺教授，贺渊……”关在野掐着身后的洗手台，另一只手快速地撸动着，他的意识完全放在贺渊的声音上。

他想象着贺渊应该刚刚到家，在换衣服或者是准备沐浴，贺渊的手指解开外套、领带、扣子。白衬衣顺着后背滑落，露出身后一整片妖冶的蜘蛛纹身，蜘蛛的花纹藏进腰带，精瘦的腰肢上还有他留下的吻痕……

“关在野，你在哪？”贺渊听着关在野的声音不对劲。

“唔嗯……哈，贺、贺渊……”关在野叫着贺渊的名字，感受着逐渐累积的快感，可是总还是差了那么一点。

“贺渊，我在兰庭啊，我难受……你来帮帮我、你来帮帮我好不好，贺渊，我想要你。”他咬着舌尖清醒了一些，声音里带着情欲，沙哑得不像话。

贺渊隐约猜到了些什么，问关在野要了地址后换了衣服开车而去。银色的车在路上像一道银色的闪电。

贺渊敲了敲卫生间的门，说道：“关在野……”

话还没说完就被扯进了卫生间，烟草的味道汹涌而来，关在野把贺渊抵在门上凶狠地吻着他的脖子，贺渊的信息素被勾了出来，清冷的冷杉木香安抚着关在野。贺渊被关在野扯着压到了洗手台上，后背抵着冰冷的镜子。衣服已经被关在野扯的乱七八糟的扔在了地上，关在野咬着贺渊胸前的两点，贺渊仰着头呼吸慢慢变得急促了起来。

“你…怎么回事。”贺渊安抚地摸着关在野的后颈，问道。

关在野抬头吻住贺渊的唇，疯狂地掠夺着贺渊的气息，才冷静了些许，抱着贺渊，把头埋在贺渊的颈肩，道：“他们找了几个发情的Omega，还在酒里当了助兴的药。尽是些下三滥的手段……”

抱着熟悉的身体，关在野慢慢平静了下来，尽管他身下还是憋的难受。

“贺渊，我没碰他们，你奖励我一下吧。”关在野的声音哑着，像是哭了一样。

贺渊被他抱着，看着对面的镜子，他第一次发现这个男人，是真的在和本能对抗地爱着他。这样的真心送到他的手上，他又怎么能扔掉呢，他又怎么舍得松手呢。

真是，彻底完了。

贺渊吐出一口长气，抬起长腿勾住了关在野的腰，歪头一笑，伸手慢慢地解开了自己的腰带，缓慢地动作像是在凌迟，一秒一秒的，要着关在野的命。

然后贺渊用下身磨蹭着关在野，问道：“不是要奖励吗？”

冷淡的声音轻飘飘地落在关在野紧绷的神经上，理智轰然而碎。贺渊一直都是冷冷淡淡的，像是一片没有边际的海，留不住、拦不下。只有在床上的时候关在野才觉得自己抓住了贺渊。可就在是刚刚，他觉得，贺渊主动把牵绊着自己的线交给了他，一个完完整整的，包括那颗不留人住的心，都给他了。

一个完整的贺渊，一个要让他疯了的贺渊。

关在野封住了贺渊的嘴唇，一下一下嵌入他的体内。没有扩张到位的后穴像是被撕裂了一下，贺渊很疼，但他只是沉默地回应着关在野。

他不是Omega，注定要亏欠关在野很多。

支离破碎的呻吟被堵在口中变成没有意义的呜咽，贺渊看着对面镜子里的自己，眼角泛红像是哭过了一样，腿紧紧夹着关在野的腰，随着关在野的动作颠簸地像是风暴里一叶无依无靠的小舟。

贺渊看着自己放纵的样子，勾唇一笑，模样叫人神魂颠倒。

原来在关在野的眼里，自己就是这样的吗。贺渊昏昏沉沉地想着。

贺渊被关在野压在他身上描摹自己眉眼的动作拉回了神思，他听见关在野问他：“贺教授，你在想什么？”

“想在兰庭那次我的衣服都废了。”贺渊也不扭捏，推开关在野翻身下床去衣柜里找自己的衣服。

关在野听他这么说，愣了一下，他也想起来了那次。说来还要谢谢那次的合作方，要是他不多做动作，他还不知道要何年何月才能让贺渊把自己的心送出来。

“对不起，下次还敢。”关在野乖乖地跪在床上，笑着说。

贺渊懒得理他，反正自己在他那里报废了又不止一件衬衣了。又扯了另一个话题和关在野聊：“你今天叫我来干什么？”

关在野坐在床边，视线滑过贺渊的后背、腰肢、臀部还有两条大长腿。想着某次贺渊被操狠了，哭着求关在野慢点的时候，那双腿会紧紧地夹着他的腰不肯放松。

操！

关在野暗暗骂了一句，不敢再想了，他怕自己流鼻血。要知道贺渊下了床打架可是六亲不认的。

“记得今天是什么日子吗？”关在野起身从身后抱住贺渊问道。

贺渊再挑领带，漫不经心地回答：“2.14情人节。”

“我有个礼物想送给你。”关在野扯下贺渊手里的领带带他出了休息室。

贺渊才发现自己睡了那么久，外面已经夜幕降临，外面的工作人员都已经下班了。

关在野拉着他站在巨大的落地玻璃窗前，外面是万家灯火、车水马龙，彩色的霓虹灯和天上的星星闪烁成一片，光怪陆离的马路上车灯汇成了一条红色、白色的河流。

在盛大的夜色里，关在野郑重地单膝跪在了贺渊的身前，他捧着一枚戒指，心里有些紧张。他说：“贺教授，情人节快乐。”

贺渊有些讶异，他看着关在野，关在野笃定地说道：“贺渊，我想送你一份情人节礼物，是关于我的余生，不知道你愿不愿意签收。”

男人的声音落在贺渊的心上，不轻不重的，刚刚好把他的心敲软了。

“你考虑清楚了，我如果收了你了没机会反悔了。”贺渊低头看着关在野，嘴角弯着一个小小的弧度。

“我怕你会反悔。”关在野牵起贺渊手，庄重地将这枚截止套进了贺渊的手指，将贺渊的手在掌心转了一圈，与自己十指交握。低头落上一吻。

贺渊看着关在野，他无数次想过关在野会腻，会把他推开，他是个Beta，他受孕率低还不能被彻底标记，他不如Omega身娇体软，甚至不能彻底安抚Alpha，这样的性别给了他极大的便利和选择性，也让他失去了很多。可是，关在野啊……

“贺教授，情人节快乐。”关在野吻着他的掌心，说道。

是关在野要把自己的余生和他绑在一起的，那就不要后悔吧。

贺渊笑着垂眼看着关在野，他说：“别废话，操我。”

关在野抬头看着贺渊，恍然回到了三年前的酒吧，只不过他是那个跪在贺渊身前的人，贺渊脸上就是这样一副睥睨众生的表情，明明是在求操，却还是一副清冷的命令口吻。

贺渊的眼睛总是这样深不见底的平静，像是海又像是深渊，关在野心甘情愿地溺亡，心甘情愿的粉身碎骨。

你凝视着深渊时，深渊也在凝视着你。

关在野低了低头，笑道：“遵命，教授。”

男人身上突然炸开一直压抑着的信息素，强大的属于Alpha的气息，尽管贺渊是对信息素不敏感的Beta也被逼得有些发软。浓郁的烟草味包裹住了贺渊的唇舌。

关在野勒着贺渊的腰身，另一只手压着贺渊的手腕，把他整个人抵在落地窗上吻着。贺渊身后是几十米高的天空。

关在野咬着贺渊的下唇含弄着，伸出舌头扫过贺渊的牙齿，贺渊配合地张开了嘴巴任凭关在野长驱直入。关在野的舌尖像是一簇细小的火苗，在贺渊的口腔里四处点火，从口腔内壁到牙齿然后是他的舌头，关在野的舌尖顶着他的舌下，像一把尖刀，缓慢地像是要割开他舌系带一样。关在野滑过他的上颚，这一簇火苗烫得贺渊腰都有些软了。

贺渊承受着Alpha的霸道，声音闷在喉咙里，呼吸也被一寸一寸掠夺，贺渊感觉自己是一尾缺水的鱼，在缺氧的边缘挣扎。他感受到关在野的膝盖分开了他的双腿，贺渊勾住关在野的脖子，用腹下轻轻蹭了蹭关在野，在他耳边轻声说道：“来吧。”

“贺渊，你别勾我了。”关在野咬着牙喘息着。他闻到了贺渊的信息素的味道，清冷的冷杉木。

“我猜你应该会喜欢我的信息素吧？”贺渊主动地解开了衬衣领口的扣子，吻了吻关在野的唇角。

贺渊的手指从关在野的喉间一路划到腰间，一把按住关在野又硬又热的昂扬部位，隔着裤子揉捏着它的形状，关在野呼吸粗重，无意义的声音从唇角泄露出来，勒着他腰身的手臂骤然收紧，贺渊有些疼。

“松开。”贺渊声音冷了冷，关在野又委屈又难受，却还是松了手。

“难受。”关在野咬着贺渊的脖颈，委屈巴巴地蹭着贺渊的手。

关在野抱着贺渊倒在办公室的皮质沙发上，贺渊身上的衣服散落了一地，冰凉的触感让贺渊后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

关在野吻了吻贺渊的眉眼，手上挤满了润滑剂，送到了贺渊的身后：“贺教授，别惹我，你不是Omega，不做好润滑疼得是你，我不舍得你疼。”

“你他妈操我的时候怎么不说怕我疼。”贺渊手臂搭在眼上，胸膛起起伏伏的，视觉被封闭后身后的触感更加的清晰。

关在野的手指修长，就着润滑剂试探性地探入了一根手指摸索着，柔软的肠壁包裹着他的手指，又软又热，和贺渊这个人一点都不一样。关在野笑了笑，又伸入了第二根手指，缓慢地抽插着，挤开后穴的软肉，像是一位开疆拓土的帝王。

贺渊随着他手指的深入和增加，呼吸慢慢急促了起来，下意识地挤压着关在野的手指排斥着异物的入侵。

关在野俯身吻住贺渊：“教授，放松一点。”

贺渊抖着身子说：“别叫我…教授。”

关在野一手揉捏着贺渊的乳头，看着它们暴露在空气中慢慢变硬，一手在贺渊的后穴抽插拓张，满手的润滑剂，还有些滴在了沙发上。

“教授，你把我沙发弄脏了。”关在野咬住另一颗被忽略的小红豆，闷闷地说道。

贺渊一手挡着眼睛，一手揉捏着自己的欲望，细长的手指拨开褶皱露出了伞头，五指握着挺立的柱身，大拇指上下揉动，低低浅浅地呻吟在喉间徘徊。

“呃哼……那你滚。”贺渊冰凉的声音染上了一些温度。

关在野抽出手指，穴口一时间失去了支撑来不及闭合，就这样暴露在空气中瑟缩着。关在野解开自己的腰带，扶着欲望的尽头抵在开开合合的穴口，他吻了吻贺渊的鼻尖说道：“我要进来了，贺渊。”

话音刚落便一贯而入，贺渊僵着身子疼得冷汗直冒，他那里没有Omega柔软，这样的进入让他有些承受不住，关在野吻着他的嘴唇转移着他的注意力，贺渊勾着关在野的脖子缓了一会儿，动了动腰才说道：“没出血，继续吧。”

关在野心疼地吻着他的唇角，缓慢地抽动起来，淫靡的水声和肉体交合的声音在宽大的办公室回想，交织着烟草味和冷杉木，像是大火烧起了森林一样。

贺渊感受着关在野的温度在自己的体内冲撞，他收紧腹部还能隐约触碰到青筋的轮廓，两天长腿挂在关在野的手臂上，关在野俯身和他接吻，贺渊感觉自己要被折断了。身下不停地被操干着，大开大合的幅度，贺渊咬着唇泄露出更惹人遐想的声音。

“嗯啊…唔……关、关在野，在野……”  
“怎么了？”  
“慢、慢点…哈…”  
“不行。”

关在野抱着贺渊走到落地窗前，就着插入的姿势将他翻转过来，埋在体内的柱身摩擦着内壁，碾压着小小的腺体，让贺渊爽的整个人下意识地往后缩起。关在野抱着他正对着窗户，把贺渊整个人上半身压在玻璃上，而他身下却塌着腰被人插入着，冰凉的触感让贺渊有些清醒。

他的手无力地撑着玻璃，修长的手指在玻璃上留下一道诱人的痕迹。关在野一下一下嵌在他的体内，他被冲撞地一下一下地撞在玻璃上，这让贺渊有种错觉，他要掉下去了。

“贺渊，你看下面的人，他们如果抬头会不会看到你被干的要高潮的表情呢？”

透明的玻璃将贺渊的身躯勾勒的清清楚楚，贺渊低头看去，路上的车啊、人啊都像蝼蚁一样，没有人看到三十二楼的房间里，B大最年轻的犯罪心理学教授被操的说不出一句完整的话，可是贺渊知道，他甚至感觉他就在众目睽睽下扭着腰被操干着，毫无羞耻也满是羞耻。

“操我还这么多话。”贺渊的手朝身下摸去，揉捏着关在野的囊袋，嗤笑道。

关在野勾着贺渊的腰腹，细碎的吻落在他后背的纹身上，这个充满诡异妖冶的纹身，好像勾勒着贺渊藏在骨子里的艳丽，顺着肩胛骨一直没入后腰，勾引着关在野堕落。

关在野把手覆盖在贺渊撑着玻璃的手上，咬着他的耳垂，含糊不清地说：“贺渊，我爱你。”

贺渊浑身一颤，关在野话语里的深情烫得他眼泪都要出来了，他没有说话，在情欲的浪潮里他低下头，把腺体完全暴露给关在野，他说：“……标记我。”

关在野的犬牙摩挲着退化的腺体，伸出舌尖舔舐着。贺渊感觉自己像是被狮子享用的猎物，这是他第一次主动要求关在野标记他。

他清楚地感受到牙齿刺破了他的皮肤，信息素被缓缓注入，他身上沾染上了烟草的味道。

极大的欢愉从后颈蔓延上大脑，一阵酥麻后，贺渊射了，白色的液体留在透明的玻璃上，缓慢地往下滑落。高潮的余韵残存在体内，让他浑身无力。

“我也爱你。”贺渊听见自己这样说道。

他缓过神来时已经在床上了，他的双腿大开，关在野咬着他的喉结疯狂地抽插着，一次比一次深入，几乎是擦着退化的生殖腔口冲撞着。交合的部位很热，抽插间带出了关在野射在他体内的白浊。床单湿了一片。

“贺渊，我想进去，让我进去好不好。”关在野问道。

关在野低头看着贺渊，贺渊在床上的时候总是美得撩人心魄。贺渊如深渊一样的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，红肿都嘴巴和胸前的乳粒，身上都是属于他的味道，从里到外。修长的腿磨蹭着他的腰间，让关在野只想狠狠地操他，听他哭着求饶、听他说不要、听他求他快点，他想的要发疯了。

他想，贺渊一定是来索他命的。

贺渊并不说话，只是动了动腰主动吞吐着关在野的炙热。关在野脑子里的弦，断了。他握着贺渊的腰完整地退出再完整地进入，被操的嫣红的穴口来不及闭合又被猛然撞开，Alpha的阴茎一下一下地撞在紧闭的腔口，柔软的生殖腔被操开了一条缝隙。贺渊咬着自己的手指，呜咽着，陌生的感觉让他有些害怕。

关在野哄着贺渊放松着身体，然后猛然操进了生殖腔，征服欲和满足让关在野彻底放了开来。

“啊…嗯…唔啊…不、不行…呜……关在野、在野…”贺渊被巨大的刺激生生的逼出来眼泪，他几乎是哭着求关在野慢点，他感觉自己要死了。陌生的快感如浪潮般把他卷进了海底，他感觉自己要窒息了。

关在野捏着贺渊胸前的肿立漫不经心地说：“求我。”

“求、求你…关在野，求你……慢点…啊…”

贺渊哭着哀求着，平时拿文件的手此时紧紧地抓着身下的床单，高潮的叠加把他送上了顶峰，他闭着眼胡乱地摇着头，浑身的肌肉紧紧绷起，腰空悬着一下一下挤压着体内的物体，贺渊张着嘴巴却说不出一句话。

“呃啊……”

贺渊射在了关在野漂亮的腹肌上，余下星星点点的落在了他自己的身上，他脱力的软倒在关在野的怀里。关在野看着身下的男人，浑身充斥着操开之后颓靡的充满情欲的美，红肿的薄唇半张着，眼睛里蒙着高潮后的雾气，狭长的眸子舒服的半眯起，他呼吸间的热气都让关在野发疯了。关在野吻着贺渊额角的汗水，又快速的抽插了几下，在他的体内成了结。

关在野吻着贺渊的嘴唇，卡在他的生殖腔里射了。

贺渊半清醒的感觉到一股一股的液体射在了自己的体内，涣散着视线抓住了关在野的手。他听见关在野说：“贺教授好厉害，只靠后面就射了。”

贺渊皱着眉缓了缓神，喘息着道：“滚出去。”

房间里一片狼藉，信息素交融在一起掩盖住了情欲的气息。关在野抱着无力的贺渊去清理。贺渊身上布满了青青紫紫的痕迹，尤其是大腿内侧和脖子，贺渊泡在水里看着自己大腿内侧的吻痕气得就要打人。

他实在不能理解关在野这种划领地的行为，不过也没关系，反正这些账都可以慢慢清算。

“我爱你啊，贺渊。”关在野吻了吻贺渊餍足的眉眼。

贺渊懒得理他，闭着眼应了一句。

“知道了。”

此时窗外，炸开了情人节的烟花，映亮了满室的春意情色遗留下的狼藉。

——————————————  
“你凝视着深渊时，深渊也在凝视着你。”  
——尼采


End file.
